Tinkerbell the Series XY
by 23StellaOrgana
Summary: Periwinkle and her elder sister Tinker Bell travel to Kalos to continue their respective dreams of being Pokemon Master and Top Coordinator. Along the way, they catch new Pokemon and travel with Lumiose City Gym Leader Clementine, her little sister Bonnie, and winter fairy Serena Ketchum from the twins' past. ON TEMPORARY HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Kalos, Where Dreams and Adventures Begin**

**With the Voice Talents of: Sarah Natochenny, Mae Whitman, Alyson Stoner, Rachel Tucker, Alyson Leigh Rosenfeld, Michelle Knotz, Carter Cathcart **

It was a bright, sunny day in the Kalos region. A Helioptile was wandering around the dock, when all of a sudden; a blue X-Wing appeared and startled the Helioptile. Two fairies jumped out of the cockpit and exclaimed, "**WE'RE HERE!**"

One fairy had blonde hair in a bun, a lightning shaped scar on her forehead hidden by her bangs, and she wore green slippers with cotton balls on the toes, and a red and white trainer jacket. This was Tinker Naberrie Bell, called Tink for short. The other had straight silver hair, with a red cap that had half a white Pokéball on it, black fingerless gloves on her hands with red wristbands, red and black sneakers with a bit of blue on the bottom, gray pixie jeans, and a white and blue trainer jacket with a black shirt underneath. This fairy, Periwinkle Lily Bell, called Peri for short, had a matching lightning shaped scar on her forehead. Periwinkle smiled.

"HEEEEEEY KALOS REGION! TINK AND PERI OF GODRIC'S HOLLOW ARE FINALLY HERE!" Periwinkle yelled. Some fairies looked at Periwinkle, including Tinker Bell. Another fairy, Alexa, followed suit. Alexa was a journalist and an X-Wing pilot. Tinker Bell's goal is to be top coordinator and win the Kalos Grand Festival. Periwinkle, however, wanted to earn 8 gym badges, compete in the Kalos League, and be a Pokémon Master.

"What's with all the yelling? You two are pretty cocky today." Alexa said. Tinker Bell pointed to her younger twin. "That was Peri." Tinker Bell replied. Periwinkle adjusted her hat and went to stand by her sister. Peri started down the steps, when all of a sudden, she tripped and fell. "Peri!" Tinker Bell cried as she rushed to help her sister. "I'm fine." Periwinkle said laughing. At the same time, the Team Rocket trio, Jesslyn, Jacen and Meowth, arrived in Kalos with new orders from their boss, Giovanni, and plotted to capture Periwinkle's Pikachu and Tinker Bell's Eevee.

"Are you ready to start your Kalos journey, girls?" Alexa asked. Periwinkle smiled. "Yes, I am!" "Me too," Tinker Bell retorted. They started off, when all of a sudden, a mysterious Pokémon leaped over them. "Eevee, did you see that?" Tinker Bell asked her partner. "Wow! Tinker Bell, what Pokémon is that? I've never seen anything like that before!" As the three fairies entered Lumiose City, Periwinkle jumped into the air with a pump of her fist, and Tinker Bell did a flip. "This is AWESOME!" Tinker Bell cheered. After Alexa went to call her sister on the phone, Periwinkle and Tinker Bell argued over where they would go first. Tink and Peri played a game of rock-paper-scissors- shoe- then- I- make- you- look to determine where they would go. If Tink won, she would register for the Lumiose City Pokémon Contest. If Peri won, they would go to the Gym.

Periwinkle won, so they went to the Gym. But Periwinkle was too excited, and she flew way ahead of her elder sister. "PERIWINKLE!" bellowed Tinker Bell as she chased after her younger twin. Just then, the girls and their Pokémon were electrocuted, almost killed, and catapulted by a robot out of the Gym, thanks to Peri not having four badges. Two fairies, Clementine and Bonnie, saw the girls falling. "I CAN'T FLY!" Periwinkle cried. "Peri, no!" Tinker Bell shouted again as she grabbed her sister by the arm. Both fairies tried to flap their wings, but couldn't. Bonnie pushed something soft from Clementine's backpack and the sisters landed safely on it. Bonnie grabbed Pikachu, only for him to shock Bonnie. "Very funny…" Clementine said sarcastically. Periwinkle looked up and glared at the robot. "**It is not nice to throw people**!" Periwinkle shouted angrily. After Clementine managed to soothe Peri's anger, the fairies introduced themselves, and Periwinkle challenged Clementine to a Pokémon battle. She then accepted. Clementine used her Bunnelby, while Periwinkle used her Pikachu.

However, Team Rocket interrupted the battle, and Periwinkle was angry that Team Rocket had followed her- again. Jacen tried to capture Pikachu, only for Bunnelby and a Froakie and Chespin to knock it away. For the first time in Kalos, Team Rocket blasted off. Clementine suggested Periwinkle and Tinker Bell take Chespin and Froakie to see Professor Tulip and her daughter, Princess Emily.


	2. Chapter 2: Lumiose City Pursuit

**Chapter 2: Lumiose City Pursuit**

**With the Voice Talents of: Sarah Natochenny, Mae Whitman, Rachel Tucker, Alyson Leigh Rosenfeld, Idina Menzel, Kristen Bell, Haven Paschall, Michelle Knotz, Carter Cathcart**

In Vaniville Town, winter fairy Serena Ketchum was riding a Rhyhorn with much difficulty. Her mother told her that she's competed in Rhyhorn races everywhere and that she can do it as well. She also told Serena to keep it up and to be one with Rhyhorn. Serena was chucked off of Rhyhorn afterwards. "Ugh," Serena said. "MOM! I HATE THIS!"

At the same time, Froakie and Chespin were rushed to Professor Tulip's lab after the battle with Team Rocket. Periwinkle told Froakie to hang in there, as Tinker Bell did with Chespin, while Clementine was falling behind on the way. She assured them that she'll catch up to them momentarily. Bonnie remarked on how her sister is slow. Meanwhile, Jesslyn, Jacen and Meowth were in a tree regarding how humiliating it was losing. They saw the twins and Bonnie flying toward the Pokémon lab. They discussed stealing the Pokémon in the lab when Wobbuffet popped out and caused them to fall out of the tree.

Periwinkle, Tinker Bell and Bonnie entered the lab looking for Professor Tulip. They called out to her, only for Tulip's daughter Emily to come out. Emily gasped when she saw Chespin and Froakie were hurt. She ran into the hall. "I think I know who can help. Mama!" she cried. Professor Tulip came out a bit tired, her daughter flying ahead. Tulip saw that the Froakie and Chespin were injured and she and the princess went to help. She called Sophie, her assistant, to help Froakie and Chespin. The twins asked if Froakie and Chespin's Trainers are on the way, but the Trainers said they were giving them up. Clementine walked in exhausted. "You're so slow!" Bonnie criticized her sister. "How are Froakie and Chespin?" Clementine questioned.

Froakie and Chespin were being healed in a pod while Tink, Peri, and their friends watched. Tulip and her daughter assured them that there is nothing to worry about as Sophie was best at her job.

Tulip and Emily introduced themselves, as did Peri, Tink, Clementine, and Bonnie. Periwinkle said she just got in the Kalos region from Godric's Hollow with her sister and is on a journey to become a Pokémon Master, and Tinker Bell said she is on a journey to become Top Coordinator. Tulip thanked the twins for saving Froakie and Chespin, but Peri said that they saved her and Tink. Tink and Peri asked why the trainers gave up Froakie and Chespin. Tulip and Emily explained that Chespin and Froakie refuse to listen to commands given in battle and that trainers from before returned them for doing so; Froakie and Chespin had also been known to run away and return themselves to the lab.

Suddenly, a Garchomp appeared which caught the twins' attention. "Garchomp lives here with us at the lab. It has a good heart." Tulip said. "They'll be fine. You can thank these fairies." Periwinkle walked up to Garchomp to pet it and assured it that Froakie and Chespin will be fine. Bonnie wanted to pet Garchomp too, but Tulip picked her up so she could do it, being as Bonnie was too short. Clementine brought up the subject on Pokémon evolution and that there are more Pokémon living in the lab. They went to see them, while Periwinkle and Tinker Bell stayed with Froakie and Chespin. The twins walked up to Froakie and Chespin. They thanked Chespin and Froakie for saving them and that they are great Pokémon.

In the garden, Bonnie played with the Pokémon. Among them were several Azurill and a Helioptile. Periwinkle and Tinker Bell ran out to the garden. Clementine asked how Froakie and Chespin were feeling and Peri replied that they are doing great. Bonnie remarked how amazing it is seeing all the Pokémon she hasn't seen before. Periwinkle asked what type of Pokémon evolution Tulip is talking about. She said that they have an additional stage, and that she and Emily were researching it. She had many reports that different kinds of Pokémon that can evolve in a way called Mega Evolution. Tulip said that it's still a mystery to how it works, but she believed that a strong bond and a special stone play the role in Mega Evolution and that it returns to its previous form shortly after evolving. Meanwhile, the Team Rocket trio was eavesdropping and was ready to snatch more Pokémon. They came in disguised as researchers to research Mega Evolution, to which surprised Sophie.

Froakie woke up from its rest and noticed Team Rocket, and Chespin did the same. Garchomp and another assistant walked in as well, as she will check with Emily and her mother. Jesslyn, Jacen and Meowth started whispering their plan, Garchomp suspected something bad about them, as did Froakie and Chespin. Meowth stared at Froakie and Chespin. "Hey! That's the same Froakie and Chespin that blasted us off before!" he said. Jacen said it shall feel the wrath of research. Jesslyn pushed Sophie back while Jacen tossed a box to Froakie, but Garchomp stepped in, only to be latched to the collar. Garchomp's eyes started turning blue, though it was not their target, but it could mega-evolve. Jacen began to take the plan into action and told Garchomp to come along. Garchomp started struggling from the effects of the collar, when Froakie and Chespin tried to jump in and get it off, but to no avail.

Garchomp started screaming loud enough to alert Periwinkle, Tinker Bell, Clementine, Bonnie, Emily and Tulip to check out what's happening. Garchomp started unleashing a Hyper Beam and started to wreck everything around the lobby. Team Rocket's plan was starting to backfire but they tried anything they could. Periwinkle and company reached the lobby to find Garchomp struggling. Tulip and Emily asked who they were, and the Team Rocket trio introduced themselves. Tink and Peri were angry that it was them again. "Team Rocket?" Tulip questioned. "They are bad guys who try to steal everybody's Pokémon!" Periwinkle said angrily. Garchomp unleashed another Hyper Beam that sent Team Rocket blasting off. Garchomp unleashed another Hyper Beam at everyone in the lobby. "Hey!" Periwinkle shouted. "What was that for?" Clementine noticed the collar on Garchomp's neck that was causing the strange behavior. Garchomp jumped out of the building and took off in the city. Periwinkle and Tinker Bell decided to go help Garchomp out, so did Froakie, Chespin, Clementine, and Bonnie. Garchomp continued firing random Hyper Beams, showing no signs that it was going to calm down. Officer Jenny was evacuating the area, and a news crew was filming Garchomp in a helicopter as they flew towards Prism Tower. After landing, Garchomp fired a Hyper Beam at the news helicopter, barely missing.

Serena's mother, Grace, watching TV, told Serena to watch TV as something unbelievable was happening. "Oh, yeah? Well something unbelievable has happened to my _face_, alright?" Serena retorted. She soon realized what exactly was happening when she saw the TV and was informed that it's real, not a movie as she previously believed. Back in Lumiose City, Periwinkle and Tinker Bell decided to go up on Prism Tower to get the collar off Garchomp's neck, knowing that Garchomp is in severe danger if it were to make a misstep and fall off the tower. Although knowing that Periwinkle and her sister will put themselves in danger if they try to approach Garchomp, Clementine agreed to help them get into the building by using the "Aipom arm" on her backpack. Periwinkle was impressed by the invention. Periwinkle, Tinker Bell, Pikachu, Eevee, Chespin and Froakie got in, but a stray Hyper Beam blocked the entrance; meaning Clementine and Bonnie were unable to help. Clementine told the twins not to worry about her and Bonnie.

Professor Tulip and Emily arrived on the scene, apologizing to Officer Jenny about the trouble Garchomp was causing, and asked where Garchomp was. Just then, someone noticed a pair of twins on the building, which Professor Tulip immediately recognized as Tinker Bell and Periwinkle, realizing the serious danger they were in. Periwinkle approached Garchomp and tried to talk to it, but Garchomp fired a Hyper Beam at them. Clementine and Bonnie saw the resulting explosion and start to worry about the twins' safety.

Periwinkle continued to try to calm Garchomp down, as the news crew noticed her and Tink on Prism Tower. Serena's mother wondered if the silver haired girl she's seeing on the screen is Garchomp's trainer, while Serena watched silently in amazement. Garchomp flew off towards the top of the tower, with Periwinkle, Tinker Bell, Eevee, Pikachu, Chespin and Froakie following it on a ladder. Seeing it and impressed at the twins' bravery, Clementine and Bonnie decided to go up themselves, getting enough of the rubble out of the way to be able to get into the tower. Although Bonnie struggled to get over the rubble, Clementine helped her up. As Garchomp continued to fire Hyper Beams, Periwinkle arrived, telling it that she's here to help. The news crew's reporter was amazed that Peri and the others have climbed up to the top. As Garchomp continued to fire Hyper Beams, Pikachu prepared to use Thunderbolt, but Periwinkle stopped him, saying she didn't want Pikachu to attack Garchomp, knowing that it can't help its behavior.

An exhausted Clementine emerged from inside the tower, with Bonnie telling her to pull herself together then she informed Clementine that Periwinkle is on top of the tower. As Garchomp continued to fire Hyper Beams, Periwinkle talked to Garchomp trying to calm it down, saying she knows it hurts and it's in a lot of pain. Garchomp, starting to come to its senses, screamed in pain then walked backwards as it tried to get the collar off, getting dangerously close to the edge. Froakie threw Frubbles at Garchomp's feet (And accidentally getting Tink and Peri's wings wet in the process) preventing it from falling off the tower, and after one last Hyper Beam, Pikachu was able to destroy the collar with Iron Tail. As the twins comforted Garchomp, the floor collapsed under Pikachu and Eevee's feet due to the reduced structural integrity, sending them hurtling down from the top of the tower. In a desperate attempt to save their best friends, Periwinkle and Tinker Bell leaped off the tower after them, to the horror of everyone watching. Just as Periwinkle had caught Pikachu and Tinker Bell had caught Eevee, a fireball intercepted them and broke their fall. Periwinkle immediately realized that it's the Pokémon they saw at the airport after getting off the X-Wing. After a safe landing, it leaped away.

Professor Tulip, Emily, Clementine and Bonnie were relieved that Periwinkle, Tinker Bell, Eevee and Pikachu landed safely. "Periwinkle! Pikachu! Tinker Bell! Eevee! You're safe!" Professor Tulip cried, flitting over to the twins with Emily trailing behind. "Thank goodness neither of you got hurt." "We're ok!" Periwinkle said with a grin. "And Garchomp is all back to normal!" Professor Tulip's eyes met Peri's. "Thank you, Periwinkle. Officer Jenny is on her way to get them now." Periwinkle asked about the Pokémon, after which point it reverted to its normal form; it's a Blaziken, or more specifically a Mega Blaziken. Periwinkle, Tinker Bell, Eevee and Pikachu thanked Mega Blaziken for everything. Back home, Serena was relieved as well. Just then, the TV showed a photo of the twins. Serena's eyes widened. "Those girls… No, they couldn't be…"

The next day, Professor Tulip asked Periwinkle, Tinker Bell, Clementine and Bonnie if they had a good sleep despite the mess Garchomp caused. Peri and Bonnie responded that they had a great sleep, while Clementine and Tinker Bell thanked her for everything. Periwinkle and Tinker Bell's real journey was about to start, as Professor Tulip gave Periwinkle and Tinker Bell each a Kalos Pokédex. As the twins prepared to go on their journey, Froakie threw Frubbles into Peri's face to get her attention. Froakie and Chespin each shoved a Poké Ball towards the twins, expressing their desire to go with them. As Periwinkle and Tinker Bell held the Poké Balls in their hands, Froakie pressed the button, Chespin did the same, and they were caught. Periwinkle and Tinker Bell did their normal poses for having caught a Pokémon, and showed them off to everyone around in celebration. Serena was giving Rhyhorn its breakfast. She told it that she thought something interesting was about to happen, and that it involved Periwinkle and her elder sister.


	3. Chapter 3: A Battle of Aerial Mobility

**Chapter 3: A Battle of Aerial Mobility**

**With the Voice Talents of: Sarah Natochenny, Mae Whitman, Rachel Tucker, Alyson Leigh Rosenfeld, Megan Hilty, Michelle Knotz, Carter Cathcart, Haven Paschall, Idina Menzel, Kristen Bell**

The next day, Serena decided to go on a Pokémon journey and her mother wished her luck. Meanwhile Periwinkle registered for the Kalos League and was going to be accompanied by Tinker Bell, as well as Clementine and Bonnie. Periwinkle called Professor Olivia on the PC, and showed off her new Froakie to her. Tinker Bell showed off Chespin. Periwinkle and Tinker Bell were about to begin their departure to Santalune City, when Clementine and Bonnie asked to join them on their journey. The twins accepted.

The four fairies departed, and were walking through a forest when a berry dropped from the treetops, and a Dedenne came running after it. Bonnie was overjoyed at the sight of the Dedenne, and thought that it was cute. The Dedenne and Periwinkle's Pikachu had a stare down, and their cheek pouches release electricity to communicate with each other. Bonnie asked her sister if she can keep Dedenne, and Clementine allowed her. Bonnie was about the give the berry that dropped from the trees back to Dedenne when a wild Fletchling swooped down from the sky, stole the berry out of Bonnie's hand, and ate it whole. Dedenne cried and ran away, saddening Bonnie, as Clementine said that Dedenne might not come back.

Periwinkle's Froakie and Tinker Bell's Chespin were enraged, and Froakie attempted to attack Fletchling. Tinker Bell managed to calm Chespin and recall him. However, the Pokémon's speed and flight prevented Froakie from landing a hit. Periwinkle attempted to stop Froakie from attacking so that they can form a strategy, but the frog Pokémon's stubbornness won out. Eventually, Peri managed to calm down Froakie, and began to plan out a strategy with Tinker Bell.

Meanwhile, the Team Rocket trio was flying in their hot air balloon. Jacen complained that he was hungry, as the croissant he was about to eat earlier was stolen. Meowth broke out some sandwiches, which were promptly stolen by an Inkay. This troublesome Pokémon was also the thief of Jacen's croissant. Jacen offered the Pokémon some more sandwiches, distracting it. Jacen threw a Poké Ball at the Inkay and caught it, much to the surprise of Jesslyn and Meowth. Clementine pulled out an invention of hers that was supposed to draw out bird Pokémon. However, the machine, which resembled a record player, instead drew out a swarm of Beedrill.

As Periwinkle, Tinker Bell, Bonnie, and Clementine were flying away; Clementine attempted to play the machine faster, in hopes of it working. The machine instead exploded, sending the four fairies flying into a large ravine. Clementine was discouraged at her failure of a machine, but Periwinkle encouraged her by saying that attracting all those Beedrill was no small feat.

The Fletchling flew overhead, laughing at the gang, driving Tinker Bell off the deep end. Periwinkle formed a new strategy to catch Fletchling, using the cliffs of the ravine. Periwinkle began another battle with Fletchling, and used Froakie. Periwinkle's Froakie used the cliffs of the ravine to bring himself to the same height as Fletchling, and managed to knock Fletchling out of the air with a Bubble attack.

Periwinkle threw a Poké Ball but the bird Pokémon managed to escape, much to the surprise of Tinker Bell. Just then, Tinker Bell saw a cute female Swirlix and decided to run off and catch it. Froakie created a fake version of himself using his "Frubbles", the same bubbles that go around the Pokémon's neck, which Fletchling got caught in. Froakie knocked Fletchling out of the air again, this time with a Water Pulse attack.

Periwinkle threw another Poké Ball, and managed to capture Fletchling. Tinker Bell came from around the bend. "I caught Swirlix! I caught Swirlix!" she was chanting. The Dedenne from earlier hid behind a rock and observed the four fairies as they continued their journey to Santalune City.

Meanwhile, Serena was visiting Professor Tulip's lab, which was still partially damaged previously. Emily came out and called for her mother. Professor Tulip flew down the stairs alongside Emily to greet Serena. Serena asked Tulip about the damage, and was happy to hear that the two girls who saved Garchomp were Tink and Peri themselves. Tulip told Serena that they were headed to the Santalune City Gym. One of Tulip's assistants brought out the three starters (Chespin, Fennekin and Froakie) for Serena to choose.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: A Shockingly Cheeky Friendship**

**With the Voice Talents of: Sarah Natochenny, Mae Whitman, Haven Paschall, Idina Menzel, Kristen Bell, Alyson Leigh Rosenfeld, Rachel Tucker, Michelle Knotz, Carter Cathcart, Lea Michele **

Serena was given a Pokédex by Professor Tulip, and she decided to choose one of the three starters of Kalos. Serena decided who she would choose before she left home, and her choice was revealed to be Fennekin. Fennekin was delighted to have Serena as her trainer.

Meanwhile, Periwinkle, Tinker Bell, Clementine, and Bonnie were resting in the woods as they made their way to Santalune City. Bonnie was gushing over Pikachu and Eevee's cuteness and stroking their tails. Periwinkle allowed Bonnie to feed her Pikachu and Fletchling some Pokémon food.

Tinker Bell also let Bonnie feed Eevee and Swirlix. However, a Dedenne ran up to Bonnie, snatched a piece of Pokémon food from her hand, and ran up a tree to eat it. The four were shocked, as they realized that that Dedenne was the same one that ran away from them in the previous chapter.

Bonnie still desperately wanted the Dedenne, but it ran away again and the four fairies chased after it. Dedenne dug multiple holes in order to trick Periwinkle, Tinker Bell, Clementine and Bonnie. Clementine ultimately ended up grabbing Pikachu, mistaking it for Dedenne, and Pikachu zapped her in surprise. Pikachu and Eevee jumped down a hole and cornered Dedenne before tackling it. The three tumbled down one tunnel, into another, and ended up falling out of a hole on the side of a cliff. Furious, Dedenne attempted to run away, but Pikachu and Eevee managed to settle things between the three.

Team Rocket spied on the three Pokémon, and decided that poaching Pikachu and Eevee now was a good time, as Periwinkle, Tinker Bell and their friends weren't nearby to stop them.

Bonnie, who still wanted to keep Dedenne, was looking in one of the holes for it, wondering where it had gone, while Periwinkle and Tinker Bell were worrying about their Pikachu and Eevee.

Later, Dedenne, Eevee and Pikachu tried to find their way back to the twins and their friends, who in turn were trying to find the three Pokémon. Pikachu zapped a Sitrus Berry off a tree for the hungry Dedenne, but the Antenna Pokémon's meal was cut short by Team Rocket, who shot a net that narrowly missed the three Pokémon.

On Peri and Tink's side, they still had no sight on Eevee, Pikachu and Dedenne, and Clementine sent Bunnelby back down the hole to continue looking for them, while Periwinkle asked her Fletchling to search for them from the sky.

Back at the chase, Team Rocket chased Dedenne, Eevee and Pikachu to a rocky hillside, where the three Pokémon managed to put some distance between them and Team Rocket, despite Dedenne nearly falling off, as Pikachu and Eevee saved Dedenne, impressing it with their bravery. Jacen decided to use his new Inkay for the first time, and Inkay managed to injure Dedenne with a Tackle and knocked all three Pokémon into a river. Team Rocket chased them on an inflatable boat but they ended up crashing into a rock, which deflated their boat, which sent them flying into the sky with all the air expelling from their boat.

Periwinkle's Fletchling flew overhead and finds Pikachu, Eevee and a weakened Dedenne. Periwinkle, Tinker Bell and friends reunited with Pikachu, Eevee and Dedenne, but Dedenne was too tired to stand up. Clementine made a machine that recharged Dedenne with electricity, but she pulled out an essential part of the machine by accident, causing it to explode. Although another one of Clementine's machines was destroyed, Dedenne was recharged and as energetic as ever.

Team Rocket returned and Clementine commanded Dedenne in the fight. Dedenne used Nuzzle on Jacen's Inkay, paralyzing the Revolving Pokémon. Dedenne and Pikachu, while Eevee stood watch, sent a lightning bolt at Inkay and Team Rocket, blasting them off yet again.

With Team Rocket taken care of, Clementine finally caught Dedenne. The four fairies were overjoyed, especially Bonnie. Clementine then let Dedenne out of its Poké Ball, and Bonnie unwittingly told Dedenne to use Nuzzle, resulting in another electric shock for her! But as everyone laughed, she laughed it off too!

Dedenne fell asleep, and Bonnie squealed, only for Periwinkle to slap Bonnie to get her to be quiet. The twins and Clementine laughed quietly at Bonnie's silly behavior before setting off.

Meanwhile, Serena and her new Fennekin were walking through the woods, looking for a Pokémon Center. A Vespiquen attacked them when she mistook it for a fairy, but Fennekin saved the day when it repelled the Vespiquen with Ember. The Vespiquen escaped and Nurse Joy and Wigglytuff arrived shortly after. Nurse Joy helped lead the two to the nearby Pokémon Center.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: A Blustery Santalune Gym Battle**

**With the Voice Talents of: Sarah Natochenny, Mae Whitman, Rachel Tucker, Alyson Leigh Rosenfeld, Christina Hendricks, Alyson Stoner, Haven Paschall**

Serena woke up at the Pokémon Center the next morning, eager to see Periwinkle again. Serena and Fennekin set off.

At the same time, Periwinkle, Tinker Bell, Clementine and Bonnie arrived in Santalune City. Periwinkle and Tinker Bell did not want to risk another argument, so they played "Got Your Nose" to determine where they would go. Tinker Bell managed to pinch Periwinkle on the nose. "Got your nose, Peri! I win!"

The girls went to the Santalune City Pokémon Contest so Tinker Bell could register. Tinker Bell used Eevee and Swirlix in the Contest, hoping to get her first Kalos Ribbon. However, in the semi-finals, Swirlix and Eevee lost, making the fairy Tink battled the winner. Periwinkle expressed sympathy for her elder sister's loss and then got fired up for her gym battle.

Once outside the contest hall, Periwinkle flew over to the fountain and struck a sassy girl pose. Just then, a bug talent fairy took a picture of Periwinkle on the fountain with her camera. The bug talent fairy identified herself as Viola. Viola then gave directions to the gym for the gang and Periwinkle starts to run off again. Bonnie and Tinker Bell ran after Periwinkle and Clementine thanked her.

When they got to the gym, Alexa's Helioptile jumped on Periwinkle. Then Helioptile jumped back to Alexa, and then Alexa greeted them. Next, Viola came in and, after revealing the shocking truth that _she _was Alexa's sister and the Santalune Gym Leader, allowed everyone to come in.

Soon after everyone looked at Viola's bug photographs, Bonnie tried to get a young man in the lobby to marry Clementine. "Bonnie, SHUT UP!" Clementine snapped, grabbing Bonnie with her Aipom arm.

Serena arrived in Santalune City and headed for the Gym, remembering a younger Periwinkle- her smiling face and shining silver pigtails in the sunlight; her outstretched hand. She couldn't wait to see the look on Periwinkle's face upon the winter fairies' reunion.

Back at the gym, the battle began, and Viola sent out her Surskit, which Periwinkle examined with her Pokédex before sending out Pikachu. The battle started with Periwinkle ordering Quick Attack but Surskit blocked with Protect, as commanded to do so by Viola. Pikachu tried to go around Surskit to use Iron Tail but it dodged. As Surskit skated around as it usually did, Periwinkle told Pikachu to stop Surskit from moving with Electro Ball but Surskit countered with Ice Beam. Alexa stated to Clementine and Bonnie that Viola was tough and defeating her would not be an easy task. Viola instructed Surskit to use Ice Beam on the battlefield and it did so. Pikachu was having a hard time avoiding the ice and the field ended up frozen solid. Pikachu was slipping on the ice and he fell on his butt.

Surskit moved really fast on the ice, much like Periwinkle and Tinker Bell's Aunt Elsa did when she would create an ice rink with her powers. Pikachu was hanging on and Periwinkle asked him to use Iron Tail. As Surskit got close, Pikachu scored a direct hit. Viola told Surskit to hang in there and to use Ice Beam. Pikachu tried to counter with Thunderbolt, but Ice Beam overpowered it and Pikachu fell backwards, once again landing on his tush. Viola commanded Surskit to use Signal Beam. It did so, and the Signal Beam hit Pikachu. After the brief explosion, Pikachu was knocked out. The saddened frost fairy put Pikachu on the sidelines, thanking him for a great battle, and called for Fletchling next.

At that moment, Serena arrived at the gym. Upon seeing Periwinkle, she couldn't contain her excitement and flew straight for her, only to be stopped in her tracks by Alexa. She then asked if she could watch the battle, which Alexa, Tinker Bell, Bonnie, and Clementine allowed.

Fletchling led off with Peck, which Surskit dodged before firing Ice Beam, which was dodged by Fletchling. Surskit then fired Sticky Web, which Fletchling avoided with Double Team. A Razor Wind finally knocked Surskit out. Viola recalled Surskit and sent out her Vivillon next, which Periwinkle scanned in her Pokédex. Fletchling charged in with Peck, but was stopped cold and thrown down by Vivillon's Psychic. Fletchling recovers, but Vivillon, following orders from Viola, used Gust to blow it into one of the Sticky Webs laid down by Surskit earlier. Now trapped, Fletchling couldn't escape from Vivillon's Solar Beam, and it was down for the count, meaning Periwinkle's wait for her first Kalos Gym badge had to be prolonged.

Heartbroken by defeat, Periwinkle requested a rematch once she was ready, which Viola accepted, and Periwinkle hurried out of the Gym to the Pokémon Center. Serena was about to say something to Periwinkle on her way out, but Periwinkle was too concerned about her injured Pokémon to notice her. However, she then saw that Periwinkle left her gold purse behind. Alexa then saw the picture her sister took of Periwinkle and Pikachu when they arrived in town, and remarked how it seemed to emphasize the bond the two of them had. Viola mentioned how that wasn't evident in their battle, but Alexa warned her that Periwinkle should not be taken lightly and that things could be very different in their rematch, before leaving the gym.

Meanwhile, Periwinkle was still mourning her loss, thinking about how she, Fletchling and Pikachu were completely outclassed by Viola and her bug Pokémon. As Periwinkle wondered how she would do things differently, Serena returned Periwinkle's purse to her. Bonnie and Clementine ran over, recognizing her from when they were watching Periwinkle's battle. They introduced themselves, and Periwinkle apologized for not noticing her before since she was so into the battle.

Periwinkle and Tinker Bell introduced themselves, as did Serena, who started asking the twins something before being interrupted by the Pokémon Center bell. Pikachu and Fletchling were now fully recovered, and Periwinkle introduced them to Serena, telling them that she was watching their battle. After acknowledging them, she then asked Nurse Joy how she got there from Route 4 without passing her. Periwinkle asked Serena if she's sure it was the same Joy, prompting Joy to mention the one on Route 4 was her cousin, proving Peri's hunch correct, and showed the gang a photo of her and the different Nurse Joys. Wanting Joy to look at her Pokémon, Serena brought out her cute Fennekin, which Tinker Bell checked in her Pokédex. When she mentioned that she got Fennekin from Professor Tulip, Clementine assumed that Serena just started her journey, which Serena confirmed.

After Joy agreed to examine Fennekin, Alexa arrived at the Pokémon Center with Helioptile, and seeing that Pikachu and Fletchling have recovered, asked Periwinkle if she was ready to start training for her rematch. "I'm ready all right, and Pikachu and Fletchling are pumped up." Periwinkle replied. Alexa asked Periwinkle if she could help. "Of course you can!" Periwinkle said smiling. "I can use it." Out on the practice field, Alexa summoned her Noivern, as it could also use Gust, which Periwinkle acknowledged as one of the issues she had in her Gym battle, courtesy of Vivillon, as Periwinkle called it.

Noivern used Gust, and although Pikachu and Fletchling tried to stand up to it, they ended up blown away, forcing Periwinkle to flit forward and catch them from the fall. The teenage frost fairy encouraged her Pokémon friends to keep trying, and asks Alexa to have Noivern use Gust again. Pikachu and Fletchling withstand it longer this time, but still eventually get blown away, again prompting Periwinkle to leap forward and catch them. Periwinkle fell to her knees, distraught. As Periwinkle pondered how she would deal with everything that gave her problems in the battle, Serena flew up to Periwinkle and handed her a handkerchief to dry her tears with. Serena became nervous. "Okay, here it goes." Serena said. She took a deep breath and prepared to pop the question.

**Hello, this is 23StellaOrgana with an Author's Note. I added the word tush for a bit of humor. XD. Things are getting pretty tense between Periwinkle and Serena. Will Peri remember her long lost fairy friend? Find out in the next chapter. Peace!**


	6. Chapter 6: Battling on Thin Ice

**Chapter 6: Battling On Thin Ice**

**With the Voice Talents of: Sarah Natochenny, Mae Whitman, Rachel Tucker, Alyson Leigh Rosenfeld, Christina Hendricks, Alyson Stoner, Haven Paschall, Eva Bella, Katie Lopez**

Serena managed to pop the question. "Peri… Do you… remember me?" Periwinkle was confused. "What do you mean?" "Do you remember Professor Olivia's Pokémon Summer Camp?" Serena asked. Periwinkle smiled. "Hey! I went there! Tinker Bell went there too." "I went there as well." Serena said. "That's where we met." "I can't say I remember you." Periwinkle said sadly. "What?!" Serena cried. "Sorry." Periwinkle apologized. "It's okay!" Serena said. "You should focus on your training! And Tinker Bell should get ready for the Pokémon Contest in Haven City. Pokémon battles are amazing! You said something to me when we met. You don't give up until it is over. You haven't changed one, bit, have you, Peri?" Periwinkle started laughing. "I haven't changed at all!" she said.

In the Pokémon Center, as everyone was eating dinner, Periwinkle stated that her countermeasure for Gust is now complete, and Bonnie said that now she only needed to deal with Sticky Web, Psychic, and the ice battlefield. Periwinkle said she had an idea for the ice battlefield, and Bonnie was excited to know, but was disappointed that Periwinkle is keeping that a secret. Clementine said she could help with handling Sticky Web, and Periwinkle said they should get right back to training after they all eat, which Pikachu and Fletchling agreed to. As they continued eating, Serena admiringly stared at Periwinkle and her older twin.

On the battlefield, Clementine presented and elaborated on her new invention, a blaster that fires artificial Sticky Webs, which she named the "Sticky Web Sticky Wicket Whacker Wonk". Bonnie and Serena were confused about the name, while Periwinkle and Tinker Bell took an infatuation to the device. "Science is _so _amazing!" exclaimed the twins. Clementine fired artificial Sticky Webs at Pikachu and Fletchling, which they dodged. Everything seemed to go all and well, until Clementine set her machine to maximum level and it tilted up wards, causing sticky globs of webbing to be lodged in the barrel, malfunction and explode, giving everyone an afro. Despite this, Periwinkle still had an idea, and sent out her Froakie and used his Frubbles in place of Sticky Web. After the training, Bonnie started to fall asleep, and Clementine put her to bed. Serena saw Peri's determination, and Periwinkle assumed Serena may do that someday, but Serena said she still doesn't know what she wants to do. Periwinkle understood, and said that Serena will find something she likes one day.

The next day, Periwinkle and Viola's rematch is about to get underway, with Alexa telling Serena that she wasn't expecting her of all people to give Periwinkle her much-needed inspiration. After the referee laid out the rules, Viola mentioned to Periwinkle that Alexa had told her about her relentless training from the day before. Periwinkle was equally psyched, saying that the aforementioned training was sure to earn her a badge this time. Viola deployed Surskit while Periwinkle sent out Pikachu. At first, neither side did anything, except for Surskit skating from side to side; Alexa pointing out that Periwinkle was waiting for Surskit to make the first move.

Surskit did so and fired Sticky Web. Thanks to the previous day's training, Pikachu had no trouble dodging it. Pikachu used Thunderbolt, which Surskit was able to block with Protect. Pikachu then dodged a Signal Beam from Surskit before landing a hit with Iron Tail. Viola then told Surskit to freeze the battlefield with Ice Beam, but anticipating it, Periwinkle instructed Pikachu to latch on and use Thunderbolt, causing Surskit to blindly fire Ice Beam all over the place.

However, Pikachu was unable to do a Thunderbolt in time, and was finally thrown off, allowing Surskit to freeze the entire battlefield the same way as before. Surskit then started skating circles around Pikachu, who was having trouble staying on his feet. He landed on his tush, just like the previous day.

Bonnie was worried that it was starting to shape up like the last battle, but Serena was optimistic about Periwinkle's chances due to the intense training she put in. Viola ordered a Signal Beam, and Pikachu dug his tail into the ice to stay balanced, Clementine realizing that was Periwinkle's secret plan for the ice battlefield. Pikachu then fired a Thunderbolt, while at the same time Surskit fired the Signal Beam. The attacks collided head on, but the Thunderbolt pushed back the Signal Beam and hit Surskit dead on, knocking it out.

Viola recalled Surskit, as did Periwinkle with Pikachu. Viola asked Periwinkle why she did that, and Periwinkle, grabbing a Pokéball from her frost belt, said that Fletchling wanted another shot at Vivillon. They both summoned their respective Pokémon, and Bonnie noted that Sticky Web wouldn't be an issue this time, which Serena gave credit to Pikachu. Clementine added that as Periwinkle's Gust countermeasure was also down pat, this was nothing like their previous battle.

Fletchling led off with Steel Wing, but Vivillon used Psychic to catch Fletchling in mid-air and throw it around and down to the ground. Fletchling got up and used Steel Wing again, which hit Vivillon. Following the order from Periwinkle, Fletchling then charged in with Peck, which Vivillon dodged before attacking with Gust. Fletchling initially struggled against it, but was quickly able to stabilize itself when Periwinkle reminded it of their training. Periwinkle then ordered a Razor Wind, while Vivillon countered with Sleep Powder, catching everyone off-guard and putting Fletchling to sleep- but not before being hit by the Razor Wind. A subsequent Solar Beam knocked Fletchling out.

Bonnie was sorry to see Fletchling go down, with Alexa remarking that her sister would still give Periwinkle a run for her money despite her determination to win the match. Serena wasn't worried, and she instilled her faith in Peri into the rest of the gang.

The battle was now down to Pikachu and Vivillon. Vivillon led off with Gust, which Pikachu struggled against and got knocked back a few feet, having not fully recovered from the battle with Surskit. Pikachu was looking weak. "I'm afraid you will have to wait a little longer for your badge." Viola said. Periwinkle gave a determined face. "We won't give up! That's not what we're about! We're gonna keep on battling right up until the very end!" Serena gasped. The day she had met Peri and Tink when they were younger came back to her. "It's no use!" The young Serena had cried. "I can't stand." The young Periwinkle had extended her hand to Serena. "Don't give up till it's over!" Periwinkle had said.

"I admire your persistence." Viola said. Vivillon used Gust again, but thinking fast, Periwinkle had Pikachu anchor himself into the ice with Iron Tail. Vivillon and Pikachu then fired Solar Beam and Thunderbolt respectively, both of which cancelled each other out. Vivillon then used Sleep Powder, putting Pikachu into a daze. Viola ordered a Solar Beam, while at the same time Periwinkle pleaded with Pikachu to wake up. Periwinkle instructed Pikachu to use Thunderbolt on himself.

It worked, as the Sleep Powder was now gone and Pikachu was wide awake. Vivillon then fired the Solar Beam, while Pikachu countered with Electro Ball. The attacks created an explosion upon collision, but the Electro Ball managed to hit Vivillon, knocking it back against the lamps that had been frozen by Surskit's Ice Beam earlier, getting ice on one of its wings and causing it to fly weird.

Periwinkle then smirked, ordering a Thunderbolt, which put Vivillon down for the count and secured her first Kalos Gym battle victory. Clemont, Bonnie, and Serena congratulated Periwinkle on her win, and she thanked them for their help, saying she couldn't have done it alone. Clementine shrugged it off, saying she had nothing to do with it, but Periwinkle explained that the failure of Clementine's machine the night before inspired her to have Pikachu wake itself up with Electro Ball, and because of that and rest of her training Clementine credited Peri's victory to the whole group, not just herself.

After recalling Vivillon, Viola flew across the battlefield with Alexa to present Periwinkle with the Bug Badge as proof of her victory at the Santalune Gym. Periwinkle took it from the case held by the referee, and proudly did her badge pose before putting it into her case that she had decorated with frost patterns. Viola wished the gang luck in the future, and Alexa told Periwinkle that the next gym was located in Cyllage City, so she decided to head there next. Tinker Bell told Alexa she was eager to earn her first Contest ribbon. Periwinkle realized that Haven City was closer than Cyllage was, so she agreed to go to her sister's contest first.

**Hello, it's 23StellaOrgana with another Author's Note. Next chapter Periwinkle and Tinker Bell will remember Serena. Peace!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Giving Chase at the Rhyhorn Race**

**With the Voice Talents of: Sarah Natochenny, Mae Whitman, Haven Paschall, Rachel Tucker, Alyson Leigh Rosenfeld, Katie Lopez, Eva Bella, Livvy Stubenrauch, Anne Hathaway, Michelle Knotz, Carter Cathcart**

Periwinkle did a spin in the air. "So Serena, where are you going?" "Uh, me?" Serena questioned. She stared at the gang for a while. "How about you come along with us?" Tinker Bell asked. "Sure!" Serena said. The gang departed for Lumiose City. Then, Clementine suggested that Periwinkle should capture another Pokémon. Periwinkle searched for one. "Hey, Peri, if you capture a cute Pokémon, could you let me take care of it?" Bonnie asked. "Sure! Of course!" Periwinkle replied. "Yay!" Bonnie cheered. "Yippy yay!" "Serena, why did you decide to go on a journey?" Clementine asked. Serena stepped over to Periwinkle. "I decided to return this to you. It's yours. Peri, remember when we were talking about going to Professor Olivia's Pokémon summer camp back when we were younger?" Serena questioned. "Yeah." Periwinkle replied. "Well," Serena said. "You let me borrow this way back then." Periwinkle stared at the handkerchief with widened eyes. "Could you be… the one?" Periwinkle asked.

_Flashback: A young Serena ran through the woods, wondering where everyone was, but she tripped and scraped her knee as a Poliwag bounced off into the distance. Serena realized she was alone, and she couldn't stand. She couldn't fly either because her wings were wet. "I never wanted to come to camp. I knew it." The young Serena said. "MOMMY!" she cried. Just then, there was a rustling from the bushes. Serena whimpered and ducked. A small fairy with blonde hair in a bun wearing a pink and purple summer dress and green tights (Tinker Bell) emerged from the bushes. "Poliwag?" Tinker Bell called. "Peri, this way! I believe Poliwag went through that bush!" Tinker Bell said to her little sister. Another small fairy two minutes younger than Tinker Bell, with silver pigtails wearing light and dark blue jean shorts and a red and yellow tank top-like summer dress (Periwinkle) followed behind trying to catch up with Tinker Bell. Peri had enough of Tinker Bell getting ahead of her. "Ugh!" Periwinkle said giving her sister a look. "Tink, slow down!" She chased after her sister, but gasped when she saw Serena. Periwinkle flew over to Serena. "Hey, are you all right? Hi, I'm Periwinkle." Peri said. "And this is Tinker Bell, my big sister. Who are you?" "Serena." Serena replied. "What's wrong?" Periwinkle asked with worry in her voice. "I hurt my leg." Serena whined. "And my wings are wet!" Tinker Bell flew over to Serena. Periwinkle took out a handkerchief. "Don't worry. See this? Maybe this will help." Periwinkle bandaged Serena's knee with the handkerchief. "All done!" Periwinkle said. Tinker Bell sat down next to Serena. "Now watch this! Feel better, feel better, right away!" Tinker Bell said in a cheerful voice, waving her hands. Serena frowned. "It didn't work." "Don't give up till it's over, okay? Come on!" Periwinkle said, offering Serena her hand. She stared at the gesture for a little bit, and then took Periwinkle's hand and stood up. "There you go!" Periwinkle smiled. "Jingles…" Serena whispered. "I think we should get back to the campsite. Let's go!" Periwinkle said to Serena. Tinker Bell held Serena's other hand, and the three fairies walked out of the forest. _

"That's Periwinkle's handkerchief?" Bonnie questioned."And when I saw the Garchomp incident and realized it was you and your sister that had saved Garchomp, I knew I had to track you down." Serena said. Periwinkle smiled. "Hold on! Now I remember! You're the girl with the straw hat! Wow that was you! And you came all that way for this?" Serena smiled, happy that Peri remembered her. Tinker Bell flew over to Serena. "I remember you too!" she said. Serena threw her arms around Periwinkle and hugged her. Periwinkle was surprised, and then she hugged Serena back. Tinker Bell joined in. "Not only that," Serena replied. "But I also wanted to see you two again. But I never guessed you both would not remember me at all." Serena said giving the twins the pouty bat face. Periwinkle rubbed the back of her head. "Sorry 'bout that. You really are the one, Serena." Just then, the fairies heard a rumbling. Some sparrow men came racing by, riding some Rhyhorn. Then, Officer Jenny came riding by. "Hey! What are you girls doing? This is a Rhyhorn Racing track!" she snapped. "We didn't know. Sorry." Tinker Bell apologized. Periwinkle asked Officer Jenny about Rhyhorn racing. After an explanation, Periwinkle decided to register for the next day's Rhyhorn race. The gang went to check out the Rhyhorn, Bonnie remarking on how cute they were. Periwinkle walked over, but was stopped short. "Peri! Don't do that!" Serena cautioned. "If you approach a Rhyhorn from behind, it might panic and begin to run." Serena made a demonstration. "Come in from the front, and move very slowly." Serena gave Rhyhorn a pet on the head.

"There, there, it's okay." "Amazing…" Periwinkle said with wonder. "This one seems to be calm." Serena said. "Then I choose you." Periwinkle replied with a smile. She flew over the fence and petted Rhyhorn. "Nice to meet you, Rhyhorn. I'm Periwinkle." Serena explained that her mother was a Rhyhorn Racer herself. Serena also stated that her mother wanted her to follow and be a Rhyhorn Racer too. "Do you wanna be a Rhyhorn Racer too, Serena?" Periwinkle asked. Serena stated that there was something else she wanted to do, but she hadn't made up her mind yet. Periwinkle asked Serena to teach her. Serena agreed. "All right!" Periwinkle shouted. Jesslyn, Jacen and Meowth spotted them and decided to not only capture Pikachu and Eevee, but all the Rhyhorn as well! Serena and Periwinkle changed into their Rhyhorn racing outfits. Periwinkle's outfit was a light blue jumpsuit made of gossamer frost.

Periwinkle wore blue racing boots with cotton balls on the toes. Serena's Rhyhorn Racing outfit was also made of gossamer frost, being as Serena was also a winter fairy, but Serena's was pink. "That outfit suits you." Clementine said. "Thank you." Serena replied. Serena began teaching Periwinkle. "You approach the Rhyhorn slowly, so you don't startle it." Then, Serena explained how to get on Rhyhorn. Periwinkle tried to get on, but she slipped and fell! "You need to practice, Peri." Serena said. "Right, practice!" Periwinkle echoed. She tried three more times, but slipped and fell once again. "Ugh," Periwinkle said. "SERENA! I HATE THIS!"

"Poor Periwinkle." Bonnie whispered. "No you don't." Serena said. "Please show me how it's done." Periwinkle pleaded. "If I can't get on, I won't be able to enter the race!" Serena demonstrated. She told Periwinkle that in order to get Rhyhorn to walk, you gently tap it with your foot. Rhyhorn started walking, with Serena riding. "You are the expert!" Bonnie said. "How do you get it to run?" Periwinkle questioned. Just then, Rhyhorn threw Serena off. Just then, all of the Rhyhorn started licking Serena, and eventually, Bonnie. That evening, Serena and Bonnie were a muddy mess. Periwinkle was riding Rhyhorn with much difficulty, just like Serena did once. "You've almost got it!" Clementine encouraged Periwinkle. "Ride 'em Peri!" Bonnie cheered. "How am I doing?" Periwinkle asked Serena. "Close your mouth; you'll bite your tongue!" Serena shouted. "Ok!" Periwinkle said. "Keep going! Be one with Rhyhorn!" Serena then gasped, remembering those were the same words her mother had said. Then, Periwinkle had it. "Good job, Peri!" Tinker Bell clapped for her little sister. "I guess I misjudged Rhyhorn Racing…" Serena said to herself.

That night, at the Pokémon Center, while everyone was asleep, Serena was baking cookies. Fennekin came to ask what was going on. "Shhh, it's a secret! We need to stay quiet, okay, Fennekin?" Fennekin understood. "I hope they taste good…" Serena whispered before closing the oven door.

The next day, it was time for the race. Tinker Bell was in the stands with Serena, Bonnie and Clementine, cheering for her sister. "Go, Periwinkle!" Bonnie cheered. "I'll do my best." Periwinkle said. The green flag was raised and the racers took off. Periwinkle was off to a bad start, though. Meanwhile, Team Rocket executed their plan, using Inkay to cover the cameras. Clementine, Tinker Bell, Bonnie and Serena got worried and began to look for Periwinkle. As Periwinkle and her Rhyhorn raced by, a net appeared and trapped Periwinkle. Pikachu and Rhyhorn were captured. Periwinkle noticed the other racers were tied up, too. Team Rocket said their boring motto. "Team Rocket! I should've known it was you!" Periwinkle said, gritting her teeth. All the other Rhyhorn were trapped in a train of cages alongside Peri's Rhyhorn and Pikachu.

Meowth started the train. As they drove off, a Mud Shot hit Meowth in the face and took Jesslyn and Jacen by surprise. Bunnelby appeared out of a hole. Periwinkle smiled. It was Clementine! Tinker Bell appeared, laughing, having Eevee use Sand Attack in Meowth's face. "Periwinkle!" Serena shouted. She had arrived just in time with Fennekin and Bonnie. "Are you all right, Peri?" Bonnie asked. "Yeah, I'm okay." Periwinkle replied. "Serena, those people are Team Rocket. They are a criminal organization from Kanto. They steal everybody's Pokémon." Tinker Bell explained. Fennekin realized how bad they were and asked Serena to help. Serena commanded Fennekin to use Ember. Pikachu and the Rhyhorn were free. The Rhyhorn charged at Team Rocket and they were sent blasting off again. Officer Jenny arrived and helped everyone. Later, Periwinkle talked to Grace, Serena's mother. Serena told her mother that the twins remembered her from summer camp and how Periwinkle participated in a Rhyhorn Race. Periwinkle even told Grace that Serena said to be one with Rhyhorn. Serena then gave everyone the cookies she baked. The next day, they set off.

Once they reached Haven City, Tinker Bell won first place in the Pokémon Contest and got her first Kalos ribbon. The girls decided to go back to Lumiose City and spend a few days there before heading to Cyllage City.

**Sorry for the long wait. My father was insane enough to ban me from computer for a while. Next chapter will be up soon. Peace!**


End file.
